The present invention relates to air filters and, more specifically, to filter cartridge constructions intended for use in fully enclosed portions of computers.
In many modern digital computers information is stored in magnetically coded form on a disc, and is retrieved or "read" from the disc for use in performing computer operations as the disc is rotated within an enclosed housing. In order to insure long life and reliable operation of the discs it is necessary that they be protected from contamination by airborne particles. It is therefore desirable that such particles be substantially removed by filtration from the air in which the disc operates.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a filter cartridge which is effective to remove airborne contaminants from the air within a fully enclosed portion of a computer containing a rotating disc wherein air flow through the filter media is induced by rotation of the disc.
A further object is to provide a filter cartridge for use in computer applications which is suitable for mass production at relatively low cost.
Another object is to provide a media-containing filter cartridge of unique design adapted for fast and simple mounting and removal in conjunction with a rotating information storage disc within an enclosed housing of a computer.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.